FamilyMatters
by XNinjaNoobX
Summary: I used names from all over the place. The last name of course is from Vampire Knight. It is NOT for younger ages as it has explicit content. Still working on it, may even change the title later on. Its a working progress.
1. Chapter 1

"Stay away from them, all of them. No child of mine will be seen with those creatures. Sara dear, you are my little princess, I love you so much. Please, refrain from being anywhere near anyone who isn't as we are...Vampires," Vlad lectured his daughter. Sara was the youngest of seven, her being the eighth born. The oldest was Elijah, Jacob, Jeremiah, Gabriel, Angelina, Rebecca, and Daisy. Sara was far younger than Daisy by about two hundred years. Sara looked up at her father and grabbed her bunny plush. "Good, now go run along and play, I have…business to attend to," Vlad said, walking away to his office. Sara wondered why she was not allowed to go anywhere near his office, but she obeyed and stayed away from it. Vlad entered his office behind a secret bookshelf. Inside it was a large bed. There were many naked women laying on it; two blondes, one black haired, and one red head. The black hair and the red head were kissing each other, masturbating. The blondes were in between each other's legs and were rubbing each other's clits. The room smelled of sex and blood. Vlad undressed and lay on his bed, the women quickly surrounded him. Kissing, licking, and sucking on his shaft. He let out a moan and held the red head's hair as she sucked on him. "I love how you girls obey me, foolish humans…do as I wish and give me pleasure," Vlad said slowly. Outside, a few hallways away, Sara turned away from her father and went outside to the courtyard and found Gabriel sitting at the enormous fountain, reading a book. Gabriel was Sara's favorite sibling, he was always so gentle and kind to her. Gabriel was always calm, and he never raised his voice, he didn't need to. As Sara walked up to him, he looked up and smiled at her. "Gabriel, what are you reading?" Sara asked. Gabriel smiled and motioned her to sit next to him. "I am just reading some family history…Sara; you know we are purebloods, right?" Gabriel asked in a more serious tone. "Yup! Vampires amongst vampires; we are royalty. Why?" Sara said, swinging her legs. Gabriel looked at her; she was so young and innocent. "Oh it's nothing at all." There was a thump on the fence and Sara jumped up. "Well it's time for me to go play. See you later Gabriel," Sara said tiptoeing to kiss his cheek. She ran off and disappeared. "You know that it's going to be your fault when she turns out to be the outsider in this family right?" Jacob said walking up to Gabriel. "She'll be just fine. Besides, it's better that she doesn't know that we are monsters…" Gabriel solemnly said. "Playing with others not in the royal family, others who aren't even vampires will never be good for her. Besides, it's forbidden, you know that," Jacob said. Gabriel ignored him and continued reading his book. "Fine, just don't come running to me when you realize she doesn't want you because she'll see us as animals that inbreed," Jacob said walking away. Gabriel looked up and toward the fence, Sara would never see him as she was supposed to, but she was happy, and he did not want to take that away from her. "I love her…" Gabriel said softly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sara, wait up for me! You're running too fast, I can't catch up!" a little boy, Aidan Savage shouted. He was a very cute young boy. He had shaggy golden hair and beautiful eyes. He and Sara were playing tag. "Well you have to run faster then. I'm not going to let you catch me, that is cheating," Sara said laughing. They rolled down a large hill, rolling and rolling down. Sara finally stopped and Aidan landed on top of her. "Ouch! That hurt, didn't it hurt you Sara?" he asked. He lifted himself up with his hands, hovering over her. "Well of course not! I'm a vampire you know, I can't get hurt so easy", Sara said smiling. "Oh yeah, I forgot, that's why we play at night right? My mom and said that vampires are not real Sara, but I told her they were. She wouldn't believe me though. She's so mean to me sometimes," Aidan said. "You dummy! You're not supposed to tell anyone remembers!" Sara said pushing him off her. "I forgot! I'm so sorry Sara! Please stay and play with me, I don't have any other friends because all the kids at school don't like me," Aidan said sadly, pulling at her dress. Sara looked back at him, he looked lonely. "Okay then. I'll stay with you. But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone again okay?" Sara said smiling. Aidan hugged her tightly and inhaled her scent. He loved the way she smelled. "Sara! Come back already, dad is looking everywhere for you," Gabriel said from behind the fence. "I'll see you again soon Aidan!" Sara said running towards Gabriel. Just then, something hit Aidan, he needed her. He ran after her and caught her, hugging her selfishly to himself. Sara was shocked, "Aidan…how did you catch me…?" Sara said slowly, confused. Aidan kissed her cheek, "Bye Sara." Gabriel called her again, and Sara crossed the fence. How did Aidan catch her? She was a vampire; humans can't run as fast as vampires…Was Aidan not a human…?


	3. Chapter 3

_Many Years Later_

"Sara! Get up already! Today is a very important day for all of us and you are still asleep! You foolish girl, can't you at least act like you care?" Rebecca yelled. Sara woke up and glared at the door, "Come in." Rebecca entered with a gown in her hands. She was dressed in a gown as well, as if she were attending a ball. "Put this on and get downstairs immediately!"Rebecca hissed as she shut the door behind her. Sara looked at the gown, a bloody red, a very pretty color on her. She put on the gown and went downstairs, all her family was there in formal attire. "About time you joined us Sara dear," Vlad, their father said. Sara stood next to her sisters; they were lined up from oldest to youngest facing their brothers. "Choose now, Elijah my eldest son," Vlad said. Sara was looking around at everyone for an answer, she was confused. Gabriel looked at her and frowned, knowing that she was unaware of what was happening. "Angelina," Elijah said, and then he went up to her and bit her neck, drinking her blood. "What are you doing Brother Eli?" Sara yelled in shock. "Silence, Sara! This is the way of the Kuran family, a tradition; I will not have you break tradition!" Vlad yelled. "But father it isn't right! We are marking each other!" Vlad gave her a stern look and she closed her mouth and looked down, Gabriel looked even more sad than ever. The siblings continued marking each other; Jacob marking Rebecca, Elijah marking Daisy. It was Gabriel's turn and he looked at Sara with worried eyes; she looked up at him, confused, afraid, and sad. "Sara," Gabriel said walking to her. He kissed her cheek and hugged her to him. "You are finally mine, Sara," he whispered to her. "Mark her yours Gabriel," Vlad ordered. Sara looked up at Gabriel with watery eyes. "Do not cry, dear," Gabriel said, wiping away a blood-tear from her cheek. "I will definitely mark her, but not here, not now, father," Gabriel said. "So be it. But Gabriel, remember, you must mark her, or pay the consequences later. Now my children, go forth, start up the Kuran family tradition, you are to be with your mates and no other," Vlad said, going to his chambers. "Why are we inbreeding? Only animals do that!" Sara complained to Gabriel. "And just what do you think we are Sara?" Daisy hissed, "You selfish, spoiled girl! Gabriel should have been with me!" An awkward silence filled the room and the siblings stared at each other. Jeremiah looked at Daisy, ashamed, "Am I not good enough for you then? You'd want Gabriel over me? Even though we're the ones who grew up together for just this purpose! You stupid girl! Go to my chambers and stay there, I don't want to hear another word from you!" Jeremiah hissed angrily. "Sucks for her, she got the angry one," Rebecca said hugging Jacob's waist. She loved him. Jacob kissed her, "You know though, if the choice was ours, then we all know that the girls would have picked Gabriel and we men would have picked Sara. Natural selection, we obviously go for the looks first," he said. Everyone went to their chambers. Sara entered Gabriel's room and he flung himself onto his bed. "It is my fault. I let you do as you wished when you were younger. You hung out with others, you did not get secluded in this prison like the rest of us," Gabriel said slowly, his face held a lot of pain that Sara did not understand. "Don't blame yourself or look that way or else I'll feel lonely," Sara apologized. "Is there someone you love Sara?" Gabriel asked. "What kind of question is that?" she replied, blushing. Gabriel sighed, "You were born to be mine, Sara. I just don't enforce myself on you. I've always loved you and always will. Remember that you are mine and mine alone," Gabriel said. Sara looked down, too ashamed to look at him, "I'm sorry." "No Sara, do not apologize with that look on your face, it makes me lonely," Gabriel told her, "Come lay with me." Sara blushed, but why? She slept with Gabriel throughout most of her childhood. But she was a young woman now, and her body was reacting to his presence. "Quickly now, Sara," Gabriel ordered. Sara climbed into his bed and lay next to him. He turned his body and pulled her to him, smelling her hair. "I love you…goodnight," Gabriel whispered through his breath. Sara snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel opened his eyes the next evening. He looked down at his chest and saw Sara nuzzled, curled up into his chest, sleeping soundly. He brushed a strand of hair from her face. She had really grown up, she was so beautiful. Gabriel slowly stood up, careful to not waken her, and went to pick up his mail from downstairs. He walked down the stairs and went to the mail desk. All the siblings had a mailbox, well, the men did. "I see you're up already Gabriel, well, did you mark her?" Jacob asked, he was going to his mail as well. "You know very well that I did not, otherwise the entire household would be very anxious at the scent of her blood," Gabriel said calmly. "Very true, well, I'll be going to the town today, I need to get out for a while, I'm not taking Rebecca though, it's just going to be Jeremiah and myself," Jacob said, scanning a letter that he opened. "Is he still upset about what Daisy said? She should not have, stupid girl…", Gabriel said walking back toward his room. "You know very well that he is Gabriel…its best if you stay away from him for a while," Jacob warned, opening another letter. Gabriel just walked back to his room without saying another word. When he entered, Sara was still soundly sleeping. Gabriel smiled and sorted through his mail, then he saw it; a letter to Sara, from Aidan. Gabriel clenched his teeth and scowled. "Gabriel, what's wrong…?" a sleepy Sara said, she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, yawning. "It's nothing, just a letter for you from Aidan," Gabriel said giving her the parcel. Sara's eyes brightened and she tore the envelope open.

Dear Sara, I am pleased to say that I am back from the United States. It was wonderful, and I learned so much about Americans. I would inquire if you had free time this evening so we could have tea and catch up on things. The café next to our old playground will do. I really hope you do come by. Sincerely, Aidan

Sara looked up at Gabriel happily, "He wants me to meet him for tea tonight, which means right now since this probably arrived in the morning. I have not seen Aiden since we were so young, then he went off to America. Should I go? Well of course I should, but what should I wear?" she said standing up quickly. "You are not safe outside of this room, not without me," Gabriel warned. "Then come with me silly," Sara said happily. "You're still so innocent and child-like Sara…But I'm afraid that I cannot join you this evening, father has ordered I go to meet him in his office tonight. Go, have a good time." Gabriel said smiling softly at her. Sara took off her dress and put on jeans, a black t-shirt, and Converse. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She was very pale, but he was already used to that. She put her hair up in a messy bun. When Sara finished, Gabriel was at the door. "Well, have a good time my sister, but remember, that human had better not get any funny ideas. You're mine," Gabriel warned. "Yes, I know I am," Sara said and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sara walked into the café, there were quite a few people. Then, some waiter walked up to her, "Ms. Kuran?" he asked. "Yes," Sara answered. "Mr. Savage is right this way," the waiter said leading her to the darkest part of the place. "Well, he definitely knows that I am a vampire," Sara said to herself. "Sara, wow, you've definitely grown up," a soft velvety voice said. Sara looked at Aidan. He was dressed in dressy attire; black slacks, dress up shoes, and a blood red button shirt. His eyes were a beautiful sea green, his skin was a light golden honey, and his hair was golden. He looked built, and when he stood up to shake her hand, it sent a chill of anticipation down her spine. He sat her down on the chair and sat across her, "What would you like Sara, if anything from here, I was hoping we'd go somewhere...private, like the movies or something," Aidan said. Sara blushed because he was stroking her hand. "Sure," Sara said sweetly, she stood up to initiate the departure. Aidan quickly stood up and held out his arm for her to hold as they walked. Aidan looked down at her and smiled, she was a little shorter that average, but it was obvious that she was a young woman. Her breasts were rather on the large side; she had a very small, almost boyish waist, but held a very curvy, very sexy build. Her lips were naturally a shade of red; they were full and looked inviting. Her eyes were beautiful, a shade of purple with very long, very thick eyelashes. Her hair was a beautiful brown with random strands that made her hair shine gold in the dim lights. It was waist length with beautiful waves. When Sara took a look at him, she shivered; he looked like the monsters that hunted vampires, Carpathians. Now that she thought of it, he looked like a Greek Adonis, but why didn't she feel his power if he were indeed a Carpathian? Aidan led her to a truck; she sat on the passenger seat and put on her seat belt. When Aidan got on, he was breathing heavily. "Aidan…are you okay?" Sara asked him. "I'm sorry Sara, but I need you," he said as he reached for her. He pulled her to him and kissed her neck. He was breathing her in deeply, trailing kisses on her soft, pale flesh. Sara was shivering, what was she doing? She belonged to Gabriel, he'd be so angry. But the desire was there. "Just give in to it Sara, let that feeling of ecstasy and lust consume you," he whispered into her neck. He unbuckled her from her seat and pulled her underneath him, kissing her neck, rubbing her breast with his hand. Sara let out a soft moan that triggered Aidan to feel son relief. He unbuttoned his pants, "Sara, let me have you, please," he said hoarsely. "Aidan…" Sara moaned. Aidan lifted her body just a little and inserted himself inside her. Sara let out a loud hoarse moan, he was her first. As he thrust into her slowly and hard, all the memories of their childhood floated around them. How he loved her, and no one else, how she loved him. Sara remembered the day her brother asked her 'Is there someone you love Sara?' and she couldn't answer him then, because she didn't want to hurt him. But yes, she did love someone, her childhood friend, Aidan Savage.

IN THE KURAN HOME

"You wanted to see me father?" Gabriel said walking up to his father who was in his study, looking over some documents. "Yes, Gabriel, I have something very important to show you and to speak about, come, follow me to my office," Vlad ordered his youngest son. They walked the long hallway to his father's office. "Now son, I have showed this, and allowed this for all your brothers, it is now your turn to witness and be a part of this…special family tradition," Vlad said, opening the door and leading Gabriel in. When Gabriel looked inside, he saw the large bed with young naked women all over it in a trance. "Father, what, what is this?" Gabriel said, shocked at what he was seeing. "Son, your brothers have been here, and as it is my office, I come in as I please, now, I have made a copy of my key to this office for each of your brothers, and now you too shall receive a key, this son, is now yours. You may come in here as you please and…feast upon the beauties you see on the bed. They are beautiful little human women, aren't they? I choose only the best ones to come stay here," Vlad said to his son. "This is…sick. Father, I want no other woman. I love Sara, and I will not allow myself to be sexually active with anyone but her. No one but her, you must understand father," Gabriel said. Vlad smiled to himself, very pleased with his son's answer. "That is wonderful Gabriel…you are more a man than your brothers and I…for that, I honor you, my son," Vlad said. As Gabriel walked out of the office, he stood outside the door, his back pressed against the wall, he looked up solemnly to the ceiling, "No one but her."


End file.
